


goodnight

by aggravain



Category: Arthurian Literature - Fandom, Arthurian Mythology
Genre: M/M, here. i did something vaguely serious. mostly indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggravain/pseuds/aggravain
Summary: galehaut helps lancelot take off his armor. thats it.its homoerotic unharnessing literally what more do you want from me.
Relationships: Galehaut/Lancelot du Lac
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first time ive ever tried to write serious fanfiction please be nice to me. also i wrote this in the most manic 8 hours of sleeplessness ive ever experienced so ... uh.  
> ft my extensive yet very weirdly limited knowledge of plate mail, gareth, and some dudes kissin. a lot. thanks.

“My champion-“  
  
With a soft clank he found himself lifted into the air, locked in a tight embrace with his legs dangling uselessly below him, kisses being peppered on his face and neck. The knight let out a small contented sigh and wound his arms around the half giant's neck.  
  
“I didn't think you would make it back in time for the tournament,” He pressed the side of his head against Galehaut’s and continued softly, “It's nice to see you... been too long.”  
  
Galehaut laughed, “It's been three weeks, my love.”  
  
Lancelot let out a small hum, too tired to argue that no, in fact it was three weeks _and four days _since he left the Distant Isles to participate in a festival in Camelot celebrating some victory or another but it didn’t matter. He shifted slightly in Galehauts arms to plant a kiss on his jaw.  
  
“I won, at least in the last two days. Someone nicked me in the side with their lance on the first and Gareth insisted I retire early even though I swore I was fine. I love the kid I really do, please don't take this the wrong way, but I swear he and Bors were just trying to keep me out of the competition, you know them they think- oh! Sorry, sorry i'm rambling, you don't really care about the details, I um. In your name. I mean, I won it for you.” Galehaut could feel the heat coming off of Lancelot’s face. He tucked his head in the lord's neck and muttered quietly, “Sorry, I didn’t think you would actually find out.”  
  
Galehaut turned, still carrying the knight, and sat him down slowly onto the bed in the tent before prying his arms off of his neck. Carefully, he kneeled before Lancelot and took his armored hands into his own.  
  
“Lance, it's alright, I promise you it's ok with me,” he leant forward to kiss the other quickly before continuing, “I'm honored the great Sir Lancelot Du Lac would ever win a tournament in my name, and I'm doubly honored to be blessed with hearing of his recount of his valiant quest to do so.”  
  
He let go of one of said great Sir’s hands to wipe the newly forming tears from the champions eyes before moving them back down.  
  
“Now come on, I'm going to get you out of this bloody armor.” He slid Lancelot's hand from his gauntlet and kissed it sweetly.  
  
“Gal you're a prince you shouldn't l-“ Lancelot was cut off as Galehaut did the same to his other hand, taking his time to gently rub over every knuckle as they were exposed to the air.  
  
“I am a knight before I'm a lord, and yours before I am a knight. I'm not letting you sleep in full plate mail, again, my friend.” He smiled tenderly at Lancelot, “Just for tonight let me take care of you.”  
  
Lancelot tried to stutter out a reply along the lines of _"it's never just for tonight" _but was cut off as Galehaut fondly cupped his face and kissed him again.  
  
He leaned back down and gently took hold of Lancelot’s leg, resting his cheek on the metal protecting the inside of his thigh to get a better view of his work as he slowly began to unlatch the leather straps holding his greaves in place. Lancelot stifled a yawn and wound his bare hands into Galehaut's hair. The knight carefully tucked the loose strands behind the lord’s ear and just as carefully averted his eyes from the others gaze in a desperate hope to stop from crying.  
  
Galehaut slowly trailed up Lancelot’s leg, leisurely removing the thick plate and kissing the soft chausses underneath. He carefully set the cuisse on the ground with the rest of the metal before turning to focus his attention on the champion's other leg.  
  
Lancelot was trying, and mostly failing, to process the worship he was receiving. He rubbed at his eyes desperately to stop his tears which now flowed freely. He could feel every minute movement of Galehaut’s hands as he carefully worried the bindings; the fog of exhaustion and post battle haze was quickly turning the champion’s mind to mush under his touch.  
  
“Gal… this is… really this is too much. You’re a prince you shouldn't be doing my armor maintenance. I don't… deserve such a high honor, you shouldn’t waste this on me. I’ll call someone in, you can get up now.”  
  
Galehaut frowned as he let the second greave fall to the floor with a clatter.  
  
“My love, of course you deserve this,” he gently kissed the knight’s leg and moved up to the poleyn before continuing, “You deserve so much more than this,” he paused to smooth out the revealed fabric before kissing his clothed knee, “God, you deserve so much more than what I could ever give you.”  
  
Galehaut sat up to eye level with the knight before he leaned in to kiss his lips and gently place a hand on his hip to start fumbling for the hinges of his fauld and plackart.  
  
“That's… ah, that’s not true,” Lancelot stopped to claw at the straps tightening his vambraces before giving up and returning his hands to the half giant’s hair, “You’re everything I— Jesus Christ, Gal, I love you.”  
  
Galehaut laughed again and grabbed one of Lancelot's arms to deal with the braces the knight was struggling with. He loosened the strap and slid it carefully off before kissing down his forearm and repeating with the other. The knight smiled and wiped away the running tears with his free hand as the lord worked his way up to his pauldron.  
  
“Do you cry this much when your squires are unharnessing you or am I just a natural at this? Ah well- when was the last time you had a squire, anyways.” Galehaut smiled down at the knight as he set the rest of the mail down on the pile at the foot of the bed.  
  
Lancelot snorted through the cloying sweet sickness that fluttered in his chest, “Never and God, no, these are just for you. Who could ever be deserving of such a love as yours.”  
  
“You. Now hands off I need to get this hunk of metal off of you.”  
  
Lancelot hummed and lifted up so Galehaut could slide the main bulk of the chestpiece off, sneaking in a hasty kiss before the lord could begin to slide off his breastplate. The second the final plate was removed, Lancelot yawned once and fell back on the bed.  
  
“Lancelot, chainmail.”  
  
The knight on the bed mumbled something in reply before turning and curling up in the furs, the mail in question rustling dully. Galehaut sat on the edge and softly pulled him into his lap, pushing the loose hair out of the champion's face.  
  
He smiled, “What was that, love?”  
  
Lancelot wrapped his arms around Galehauts waist and buried his face in his chest, “Thank you.”  
  
“For reminding you you're still wearing chainmail? Of course, dear, what would you do without me.”  
  
Lancelot scoffed, “For putting up with me… And for the chainmail I guess.”  
  
Galehaut carefully slid the mantle over Lancelot’s head and began work untying the skirt at his waist.  
  
“I love you. I’ll do anything for you, you know.”  
  
Lancelot made a quiet noise and deepened the hug.  
  
Galehaut grinned, “There. All done, you’re free from my incessant fretting, are you finally ready for bed?”  
  
The only thing he received was a tight squeeze from the smaller man.  
  
“I know, I know, stupid question.” Galehaut barely whispered as he fell back across the bed with a creak, dragging Lancelot down with him. He threw a fur overtop the both of them, knocking a stray vambrace to the floor with a clatter.  
  
The lord chuckled softly, “Maybe you should get a squire after all.”  
  
Lancelot groaned.____


End file.
